


Inspiration

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Series: prompts from 2014-15 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous: deleanor. powiem szczerze, że cię kurwa uwielbiam. au, danielle pracuje jako kelnerka w francji, a eleanor to malarka, która szuka inspiracji. jest bezczelna i bezpośrednia, więc gdy danielle ją zainspirowała sobą, mówi jej to, ale dan się nie zgadza. za tydzień znów przychodzi, ale tym razem czeka aż tamta skończy pracę i gdy wychodzi bierze ją z zaskoczenia i całuje delikatnie w usta, mówiąc, że chciała by ją bliżej poznać. ;a; z góry dzięki xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> ZDUPIŁAM, ZDUPIŁAM I JESZCZE RAZ ZDUPIŁAM.  
> po tym az zawiesiłam prompty, bo kolidowało to z pisaniem AE.  
> mimo tego,  
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/87302078022/inspiration-prompt-deleanor)

aryż. Miasto miłości i inspiracji. Eleanor Calder, absolwentka prestiżowych studiów w londyńskiej Akademii Sztuk Pięknych próbuje usilnie tego szukać. Uda jej się ta sztuka?

Eleanor od rana próbowała znaleźć coś, co może zainspirować ją do kolejnego dzieła. Interesowała się ludźmi i życiem w mieście. Poszukując dobrej kawiarni (tak bardzo pragnęła kawy, która zawsze dawała inspirację), natknęła się na Fleur Rebelle Cafe w centrum miasta. Zajęła miejsce i zaczęła szkicować coś w swoim notatniku. W Paryżu była dość rozpoznawalna, ale swoją bezszczelnością wkurzała otoczenie. Do kobiety podeszła jedna z kelnerek. Na plakietce pisało jej imię. Danielle. Eleanor zobaczyła w tej kobiecie coś niespotykanego. Gęste włosy kelnerki układały się w fale. Jej drobny wzrost dodawał uroku. Brazowe oczy pięknie zdobyły jej śniadą cerę. Ideał, nie kobieta. W mózgu malarki zaświeciła się lampka: skoro jest tak piękna, to może ją namaluj! El zamówiła espreso z mnekiem. Po wypiciu czarnego napoju podeszła do brązowowłosej i zaciągnęła ją na zaplecze.

 - Mam nadzieję, ze mówisz po angielsku, bo.. - Eleanor nie wiedziała jak zacząć, bo uroda Peazer (bo tak miała kelnerka na nazwisko) ją onieśmielała

-Tak, też jestem z Wielkiej Brytanii. Po co mnie tu zaciągłaś? Czekaj, skądś cię znam. Czy to nie twoje obrazy widziała niedawno w galerii?

 - Nie wiedziałam, ze jestem aż tak rozpoznawalna…Jesteś tak inspirującą kobietą…

 - Miło mi to słyszeć, choć znamy się tylko 10 minut…

 - Zechciałabyś pozować do mojego nowego portretu? - powiedziała prosto z mostu El

 - CO? CHCESZ, ŻEBYM BYŁA WYTYKANA PALCAMI? W ZADNYM WYPADKU! - wykrzyczała kelnerka.

Jedyne, co mogła zrobić Eleanor, to odejść.  **Nie mogła o niej zapomnieć.**

Przez kilka dni Danielle myślała o propozycji dziewczyny.

"Moze ten portret nie bedzie taki zły…" pomyślała. Chciała się skontaktować z malarką, ale przypomniała sobie, że nie ma jak sie z nią skontaktować.

Tydzień później El znów wybrała się do Fleur Rebelle Cafe. Tym razem nie chciała kawy. Chciała Danielle. Bez wiedzy Peazer malarka zakradła się do biura i zapytała, kiedy Dan kończy pracę. Wróciła niezauważona pod drzwi wejsciowe lokalu. Minęła 18.00. Danielle skończyła swoją zmianę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, ze Eleanor tu jest. Calder podbiegła do kelnerki i mocno przytuliła. Potem połączyła swoje usta z ustami Danielle w delikatnym pocałunku. Ludzie wokół nich wydali dżwięk typu “awww”. Kobiety opuściły kawiarnię i kierowały się w stronę mieszkania Eleanor.

 - Danielle, wydajesz się bardzo interesującą osobą. Może jednak zechciałabyś ze mną współpracować? – kobieta zapytała Dan podczas spaceru do domu malarki

 - Myślałam o tym przez kilka dni. Zgadzam się. Chodźmy. - Calder i Peazer były już pod domem tej pierwszej. Eleanor oficjalnie zakochała się w Danielle. Dzień zakończyły ich symbolicznym “pierwszym razem”. Eleanor wyznała, że zakochała sie w niej. Dani tylko zaśmiała się i powiedziała, ze czuje to samo.

Tak oto zaczęła się współpraca znanej malarki Eleanor Calder i kelnerki w znanej kawiarni w Paryżu, Danielle Peazer. Kto by pomyślał, ze zwykła dziewczyna może być  _inspiracją_ …

Trzy miesiące później kobiety przysięgały sobie miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską w paryskim ratuszu. Przysięgły sobie, ze będą razem.  **Na zawsze**.

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
